The Informant
by Aloikey
Summary: AU, no Death Note. Kira was a well known, and feared, criminal. L takes an interest in him after he is involved in many major crimes. The Police and L have no idea that the criminal is hiding right under their noses- he is the chief's son, dubbed the insane boy, Light Yagami.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters related to it, I only own the plot and any OC's (Most of which are unimportant to the plot line).

Warnings: POSSIBLE yaoi relations (boy x boy), language, and possible violent or sexual acts.

That is all, enjoy!

* * *

The Informant

Prologue

"The file you asked for, L." A folder landed quietly in front of the detective. He didn't look up from his laptop and Watari didn't need him to. He left without another word, worriedly glancing at L as he left. Although his work was constantly calling the young man to solve cases, he wished he did it in a healthier fashion.

After a few minutes of rapid typing on his laptop he stopped and glanced at the folder before him. His face displayed no emotions, but he was excited to finally have information on the criminal. He was known simply as Kira. There was no name on him, and barely anyone ever got to see the man's face. Any of them that had wouldn't dare describe it.

Slowly opening the file, he stared at the contents without reading them. The excitement was building.

The first paper in the small file was a long list of past involvements in crimes. The most serious crimes stood out to him the most.

_ Kira_ _sold information to the Yakuza of police officers attempting to thwart their plans at the time. As payment he requested that one Ray Penber be killed as well. Later it was discovered that Penber was on assignment to catch Kira._

The more L read the more excited he became. The Kira appeared to be even better at his job then he had originally thought. He was determined to catch the man now.

_The fiancée of Ray Penber had valuable information on the informant, before she suddenly collapsed seconds after telling Chief of Police, Yagami Soichiro, of what she knew on the Ray Penber case. Medical and Police staff were sent to inspect her apartment, only to find she had no recollection of the events, and no information on Ray Penber. Naomi Misora, fiancée of Penber, was found to have mild amnesia. She showed signs of blunt force trauma, but she doesn't remember the attack. Kira was believed to be behind the attack, though there is no evidence to support it. _

Kira wasn't stupid, and he knew his was around the human body. He had obviously made contact through the woman's cerebrum, hard enough to make her forget but light enough not to cause her lasting harm. The real question was why he didn't just kill her? It could have been multiple reasons why, he may have been interrupted by the medical staff sent out, or maybe he detested killing unless deemed necessary for his own safety. L continued to read on, mystified by the informants changing moods.

_Kira supposedly gave information to the police of an impending crime. In a note sent to the local police, he simply wrote: __**Kurou Otaharada is planning to go to the local elementary school. He will take a few students and a teacher hostage. If not stopped, he will kill them all one by one, starting with the teacher. It will happen any day during the upcoming week. Be prepared. **__He was correct, Tuesday morning Otaharada had forcibly entered the elementary school, taking students and their teacher hostage. He was not suspecting the officers to storm in seconds later, and was taking into custody without bail. He was later interviewed and asked what he would have done if the officers had not been there. Without missing a beat he simply answered that he would kill them. The reason for Kira releasing such information to the police is unknown. Otaharada, when asked if he knew Kira, quickly denied any contact with the man, almost fearfully. _

L suspected Kira was playing with both sides, never giving allegiance with either side. No, the Kira was on his own side. Whatever he did for anyone was his own benefit. The man intrigued L greatly. He was sure most of the work from Kira was not known to anyone other than the ones to carry out his bidding. He wondered how much of the recent crime was in some way related the unknown man. L, feeling more tired than he had in weeks, closed his eyes for a few minutes letting the information sink in.

Looking behind the list of crimes he was involved in, L saw multiple composite sketches of Kira. They were all so different it would be impossible to tell if any of them were actually the truth. He would look into them all, but he doubted that he would find anything. Kira seemed to be feared by everyone, even the ones be betrayed. He was not to be messed with, nor was he someone to betray.

Behind all the composite sketches there were a few words by inmates who had come in contact with Kira and were brave enough to talk about him. There was Aki Hajime, who statement was short, but it was more than most were willing to give. He said to one of the detectives, when asked who Kira was: _Everyone has heard of Kira, he's hard to miss… ya know? There isn't one member in my group that hasn't worked for him or got info from him. He's the guy to go to, ya know? Ya don't say no to him, and you don't ask him something unless you're willing to pay for it. He damn scary and I never even met the guy face to face! _A note below the message told L of what he already suspected.

_**Aki Hajime was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of the mother of his child and his daughter. He was heavily involved with the Yakuza, most likely asked by them to kill his family. He claimed guilty to the murders, though he never gave a motive. **_

L could barely contain his excitement now. Kira was powerful, a major influence in the Yakuza life style it appeared. Rarely was there a man with the man power or intelligence to have so much control over the gang without so as much being in it. There was one more statement from an inmate that wasn't involved with Yakuza. The note was placed before the statement, so he followed Watari's obvious request and read it first.

_**Isamu Keiji was found guilty of multiple jewelry burglaries, though the jewelry he stole was never found. Each piece he stole was worth thousands of dollars, and he was only caught when he tripped a wire alarm when stealing from a high class jeweler in Tokyo. He pleaded guilty to all accounts of burglary, and is sentenced to 25 years in prison. **_

Further down on the page it showed the conversation between a detective and Keiji.

_**Detective: **__Where are the stolen jewels? _

_**Keiji: **__He has them._

_**Detective: **__Who is "He"?_

_**Keiji: **__He is simply known as Kira._

_**Detective: **__… care to give us any information you have on the whereabouts of Kira? _

_**Keiji: **__If I even began to tell you anything about him my throat would be slit tomorrow morning before you would even realize something was wrong. _

_**Detective:**__ What do you mean? How would he know what goes on in here?_

_**Keiji: **__Look, he has ears everywhere. He knows everything. I'm not messing with him. _

_**Keiji refused to say anything else about Kira. **_

L was astonished how much Kira controlled. He was almost certain he set the alarm off on purpose, the reason for doing so unknown. He seemed to have a rather skilled jewel thief working for him, though why he wanted that was not easily noted.

L was forced to put down the file due to the fact that he still had a case to solve. He reluctantly went back to the boring case, his mind elsewhere as he worked. He was eager to begin working on this elusive criminal, his mind set to find him. No matter what.

* * *

Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed that! I hope to update soon if you all like it. If you have any questions on the story or places in it that you want more information on, review or pm me. Also, If you have read this earlier you may notice I changed the story around a bit. I changed his name from Informant to Kira because of problems I was having with the plot. Sorry if this change bothers you.

Thanks for reading,

Crown the Empire


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As mentioned in the prologue, I don't own Death Note or its characters. I do however own the plot and any OC's (Most of which play no major role in the story).

A few things to know when reading:

**_This is Light's text/email writing_**

_This is all other characters text/email font_

"Regular dialogue"

_"The voice in Light's mind" _-If this confuses you, don't worry it will be explained later on in the story.

40,000 yen roughly equals 500 US dollars

8,000 yen roughly equals 100 US dollars

That's all for now! Please read the AN at the end of the chapter for any more information.

* * *

The Informant

Chapter one

Light hesitantly opened his eyes as he felt his sister shaking him awake. He stared at her a few moments before reaching toward her and patting her head. She jumped at the touch, but quickly recovered and gave him a big smile.

"Mom wants you to eat breakfast before you leave…" She paused for a minute before continuing, "Dad does too… you know?" She was trying to make him feel better about the fight he and his father had had the previous night.

"Of course," He looked away from her, dismissing her without having to say it. When she was gone he immediately turned to his laptop. He smirked every so often, glancing at his door to make sure no one was watching. Light couldn't believe his luck. Last night's heist had gone according to plan. His client gotten away seconds before the police arrived. Oh the joys of out-smarting the simple minded police force.

"Light, dear, you leave in twenty minutes. Please come down and eat something," He wanted to ignore the pleading voice of his mother, but he knew she was right. He hadn't eaten the past day at all, and he was becoming increasingly weak. He wanted to ignore his body's needs, but found that would end him up in the hospital again.

"Alright mother, let me get dressed first." She stayed silent before rushing away from the doorway. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but his less then emotional words had probably sent a throb of hurt through her. Humans were so delicate, he often found himself not understanding what to say in a situation that involved female specimen. They showed their emotions even more so then men.

He quickly pulled out of his thoughts, getting dresses as slowly as possible. He was down to ten minutes left and putting his shoes on when he heard his father.

"Light get down here now! You're going to be late!" Light rolled his eyes at his father's voice. He probably thought it was threatening. He grabbed his bag and slowly descended down the stairs to the kitchen. He thanked his mother for a plate full of rice and a bowl of miso soup. He barely touched it, but took enough that his mother said nothing. He was out the door as quickly as possible, only sparing his little sister a small smile.

His walk to school had been uneventful, no one bothered to talk to him and he didn't care. He preferred it that way. His teachers droned on and on about things he already knew. He was sure if they knew he would be classified as a genius.

Light Yagami was classified as one of the dumber students in his high school, hiding his true potential. He needed it as a safety net if anyone ever came close to finding out who he was. He doubted there were many people that could.

"Yagami Light, please solve the problem on the board," Light shifted his intense stare on his teacher before pushing his chair in and walking slowly to the board. It was a simple math problem, x + 2=15. He knew the answer was 13 before he even reached the board, but he acted as though he struggled solving it. Slowly, almost rhythmically he wrote the correct answer on the board, surprising both students and his teacher. He figured it wouldn't hurt to get one problem correct.

"Thank you Yagami-san, please sit down," His teacher asked him, still giving him weird glances now and then. He was almost amused at his teacher's surprise. Almost.

The rest of the day at school was spent looking out the window or scribbling random messages to himself. When the last class ended he was one of the first students out of the room, hurrying out of the hell-hole called school. He was excited once he reached his house and no one was home.

His laptop sat where he left it, and he was excited to start working again. He had been on hiatus for a week, but the call of his job was too much to resist. Especially after the successful heist he had planned two weeks ago.

Typing in his password, he quickly signed into his email. He couldn't resist the call, the addiction. He was addicted to the thrill of being involved in crimes, murders even, without having to get his own hands dirty. The feeling was exhilarating and made his boring life livable.

He had 5 unread emails, each from prospective clients. One caught his eye, and he warily clicked on it.

It read: _Kira, my daughter is missing. I'm certain she's been kidnapped by her boyfriend, whose name I will disclose to you if you decide to take the job. The pay can be negotiable as well, depending on how much information you give me._

_ Toga_

Light got emails like this all the time. The man was most likely connected through the Yakuza, though he would check to make sure. He clicked on the reply button, as he decided he would assist the man in finding his daughter.

_** I am willing to help you, but important information is needed before that. The more truthful you are the closer you are to getting your daughter back. Before we get into the payment, I need to know your name and affiliation. I don't just help anyone, after all. **_

_** Kira**_

Light left his signature Kira behind before hitting send. His alias was well known. He was certain most people in the local area had heard of him, though they had no idea of his true identity.

While waiting for the man to reply he went back and read through his other emails. They were mostly boring requests he found every day. One from a regular client caught his eye, and he hurriedly read through it. It wasn't often he got a request to look if someone was a snitch before they just shot him.

_Kira,_

_ Please consider my request. One of our members, an underling to one of the family heads, has been acting suspiciously. To add to that one of our regular jobs was intercepted by the police. We are almost certain he was the cause. By request from the Head we are not to harm him without proof of his betrayal. His name is Kiro Momota. Any information you can get for us would be helpful. Payment will be discussed when you find information._

Light considered it, before logging into the local police stations site. His father who was generally a smart man made it even easier for Light to get any information on snitches. He once used Light's laptop to log in to the police network, allowing Light access to it as well. He simply went through the list before he found the name Kiro Momota. He clicked on link that sent him to a database full on information on the snitch. It was easy to tell that the man had tried, and failed, multiple times to get the police to stop multiple prostitution rings. Most likely he had recently prevailed in his search to do so, but it would cost him his life. Light almost didn't reply to the request, but quickly pushed any feelings away.

_**My, Inoue, it's been awhile since you've talked to little old me! What happened, lose a finger? Well, either way I found some information on the guy. You'll want to know it, believe me. I think 40,000 yen will cover the cost. Message me back if you're willing to pay. **_

_** Kira**_

Light laughed lightly at his joke that Hei Inoue wouldn't take kindly to. He knew there was nothing he could do about it though, so he doubted the man would get too made about it.

By the time Light had finished his search on the man, Toga had already emailed back.

_I am Toga Misora, I'm with the Yakuza. I work under the local head, one of the less known. You may ask any of the members around, most know me if you are still doubting. The boy, Kiro Momota, he is also in Yakuza related matters. That is all I know. My daughter's name is Nami, please find her. _

Light almost fell off his chair laughing. So Momota was involved with both of his clients? It was getting more and more interesting. Light heard the slam of a door and quickly stopped laughing, warily continuing his work.

"I'm home, Light!" His sister yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"I heard, Sayu. Any reason you slammed the door?" He could hear in his sister's voice that she was distressed. His sister was the only one he cared about in the family. If she was involved in something, he was generally concerned about her well being. He gently closed his laptop as he heard his sister race up the stairs, huffing angrily as she got there. He motioned for her to sit down and she did so on his bed. Letting out another dramatic huff, she sat silently for a moment.

"Why does dad always yell at you?" If Light was surprised he didn't show it, instead he steered her in a different direction.

"Is that what was really on your mind? Not that I'm angry you're concerned for dad and I's relationship, but what else is bothering you?" Sayu stayed silent for a while. Light waited patiently for her to continue, reclining in his chair as to not push her for any information.

"Why does everyone think you're…?" Sayu paused, unsure what she wanted to say, "I don't know… crazy? You aren't! You're the best big brother ever!" Light smiled slightly at his sister's words, but knew better then to tell her anything. He would go as far to say that he loved her, and he want about to make life more difficult by sharing his secret. Besides, who knew what someone as desperate would do to get information. If Sayu even hinted something she could be targeted. And he would be caught.

"I'm sure they don't mean it in the sense you think they do. It's probably just a... misunderstanding." Light knew that was a lie. He wasn't deaf; he heard their whispers and saw their pointing. He wasn't nearly as ignorant as everyone seemed to assume he was.

"But Light…" Sayu seemed to lose her heat to fight with him, so she just went silent again. "Yeah, you're probably right. I probably just don't get it," And with those words she stormed out of the room as fast as she had appeared. Light sighed, his chest clenching painfully as he realized he had hurt her feelings. He knew she would forgive him later that night, but it still bothered him to have her mad at him.

He turned his attention back to the man name Toga, as he re-read the message he had just received. Almost unsure if he wanted to help both people, but he soon formulated a plan to get both their requests done.

_**Toga, I have recently been given information on your daughter's boyfriend. Please stay patient, I already have a plan to get her back. I will require 40,000 yen if your daughter is retrieved alive. If not, only 8,000 will be required for my help. I am almost certain she is alive, though. I will keep you posted about the operation and anything you will need to do. **_

_** Kira**_

Light didn't expect an answer from the man. He shut his laptop and relaxed in his chair. He wasn't doing his job for the money, nor was he doing it to help others. He was doing it because it brought excitement; excitement that had yet to fade through his years of work. Instead of waiting for a reply from Inoue, he picked up a book on his desk. After flipping through a few pages he found one of his favorite poems. It was by Edgar Allen Poe, and author that held his interest the moment he read his first piece of work. He reread the poem "A Dream" multiple times, relishing in its words.

Light's eyes struggled to stay open as he read more works from Poe. He finally succumbed to sleep, not even realizing how tired he really was.

Two hours later his mother was shaking him awake, telling him that dinner was ready. Shooing her away, he walked downstairs. He took his seat and listened to his family's conversation but put no input of his own. He just wanted this meal to be over so he could go back to the solitude of his own room. As soon as he felt he ate enough, he excused himself from the table and jogged back up to his "office" as he liked to call it.

He softly closed the door behind him as he entered, going straight for his email. Sifting through the spam he found a reply from Inoue. The man must be desperate if he contacted him back so quickly.

_Kira, so _kind_ as always. Alright, the head has agreed to your terms. I know how you work, pay first right? Message me back as soon as you get this so we can arrange how to get the money to you._

Light chuckled softly, reaching for his cell phone in his pocket. He knew the person he was calling would pick up immediately.

"Light-kun, hi! How are you? Do you need something?" The female voice inquired quickly, leaving little room for him to put his input.

"Hello Misa, in fact I do need something. It would be great if you would pick something up and deliver it to me?" He barely had to wait for her to horridly agree.

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank you. There will be someone, a man, with money in an envelope. There should be 40,000 yen in it. Make sure all of it is there and you can bring it back to my house. You will meet him in the park near my house. First bench, the usual meeting spot,"

"Okay Light-kun! I will go right now!" He hung up on her, grinning as he typed his message to Inoue up quickly.

_**Inoue, such a quick reply! Must be a serious business damper you have on your hands, I take it. Alright, you know the drill. Meet my assistant at the normal meeting spot. She will count the money and bring it back to me immediately. I will then send you the plans I have formulated after I have the money. Oh, and now would be a great time to bring the money!**_

_** Kira**_

Light quickly sent the message and waited patiently for Misa to visit.

Thirty minutes later Misa arrived, smiling to his parents and sister who sat in the living room staring after the famous model.

"Ahh, Light-kun! I have the money, all of it's there!" She reached under her coat and pulled out an envelope, gracing him with a bright smile that so many people loved.

"Great job, Misa," He was grateful for her work, but he only kept her around because she was a loyal follower. She was incredibly annoying and would often refer to the boy as her boyfriend.

"So what's this client want?" She whispered to him incase his parents were to hear her.

"It's Inoue again. Someone under his head is a traitor. I've got to get back to work; I'll call you later, ok?" Misa nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house without another word.

_**I've received all the money Inoue, good job! So I've found out quite a bit about your man, Kiro is quite involved isn't he? Your assumptions of him being a snitch are correct. Kiro has been giving many hints to the police force about your prostitution rings. As far as I know he hasn't aided them with whereabouts of anything important. Have you had many run-ins with the police lately? He seems to have attempted to stop multiple heists, just not the one he succeeded in. Either way, I have a request before you dispose of him. I also have multiple ideas of how to get rid of him without drawing suspicion. I'll give you those options once we accomplish the mission. You must find out if he has captured a young woman named Nami Misora. I don't think it should be too hard. Message me back when you find her- if you do. If not we will continue without her involved. **_

_** Kira**_

Light decided he had done enough work for the night and logged out of his email. Scanning for any tracker so his laptop, he was pleased when he found none. Shutting it down, he got out his assignments for the night. He rapidly finished them, filling in a few correct answers every few problems. Once satisfied with his handy-work, he slipped it back into his bag.

He quickly jumped into the shower, repressing the urge to cut. He would not stoop to that level of depression, he would not. He hurriedly dried off, glancing at his clock. 11 o'clock. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep for at least another hour. Absentmindedly he flipped through channels on his small TV, not interested in much of anything. He settled for one of the crime shows, dully noting what was probably to happen and what was completely fake. He almost laughed at how many shows contained people writing in blood the names' of their killers on their last dying breath. How unrealistic. He stopped even listening to it then, preferring to just stare at his ceiling. It was more interesting then the show anyway.

"Nii-san, will you make me a snack?" Light knew he couldn't refuse his sister's request no matter how much he longed to just fall asleep.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" He glanced pointedly at his clock that read midnight.

Sayu shrugged, simply saying, "Nightmare," before pulling Light up from his rested position. He was pulled carefully down the stairs, until Sayu was muttering what she wanted.

"At this hour?" Light let out a groan as he got out the ingredients for her requested snack. Who wanted pancakes so early in the morning?

Thirty minutes later Sayu had eaten to her fill, hugging her brother before heading to bed. It probably wasn't the best idea to make her so many, but he couldn't help it. His sister was his only weakness, from head to toe. He washed away the evidence of the midnight breakfast before trudging up the stairs. When he reached his bed he collapsed. As he was drifting into the land of dreams, he heard something that forced him to re open his eyes.

_"You should have done it, Light. No one was stopping you, why didn't you?"_ The voice in his mind rung out, breaking the silence. He offered it no reply, because he knew he would never satisfy the voice. After all, he was the one thinking it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed that! I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially some of them who reviewed via Androphobia. Your words definitively made this chapter happen a lot faster then i had originally planned. So thanks!

Moving on, I wish to ask that if any of you have any questions about the stories contents don't be afraid to pm me about it. Also, if you find any mistakes I would appreciate it if you pointed them out for me. If you were a reader from the last chapter you may have noticed the rating has changed to M. This is because I felt I was delving into adult-ish situations.

Anyway, I hope to have Light and L meet soon! You can look forward to that, and possible slash situations. I may not go into that area if too many readers are uncomfortable with that subject. So I ask that if it bothers you to mention it, whether from a pm or review. I do accept anon reviews if you don't wish to sign in.

Thats all. I hope that chapter wasn't to boring,

Crown The Empire


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was unsure if I should post this seeing as I am not too happy with it. Sorry if it's a bit boring, hopefully when L and Light meet the story will get more interesting.

**Chapter Warnings: **Torture (Very little), and language.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Death Note or it's characters. I only own this plot (as it is very AU) and any OC (All of which play no major roles).

**Pages: **9

**Chapter Length:** 4,030

* * *

Chapter 2

"Misa is so very glad you decided to join her!" Misa's cheerful voice broke the silence that Light had built up. He glanced at her from across the booth, forcing a smile.

"I felt that you deserved this. We have a plan to discuss and I feel this is the best course of action to take to discuss it."

"Light-kun, you always think of Misa! You are the best boyfriend!" Light refrained from arguing with her as their waitress was approaching them.

"Welcome to the Blue Note. I am Tunaka; I will be your server for your visit. Have you decided on drinks yet?" A less then excited waitress asked, barely looking at either of them.

"Misa would like a glass of water!" Light sighed inwardly. Misa was probably on one of her diets again.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please." Light smiled at the young woman. She stared at him for a few seconds longer then necessary before scampering off.

"So Light, what have you got planned?"

"The chances of Kiro having the client's daughter are quite high. I can expect that we will get conformation of it from Inoue sometime in the next few hours." Light paused as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Thank you," The waitress winked at him. He suppressed rolling his eyes.

"We are ready to order." Misa butted in before the woman could say anything. She was jealous already.

"I'll have a salad, no dressing. Light-kun, you want anything?" Light shook his head, waiting for the waitress to leave them alone.

"As I was saying, I expect a response soon. If he does indeed confirm my thoughts I already have the whole thing planned out. It's quite simple. The Yakuza will want to kill him, but to insure that the client's daughter is unharmed we'll request her removal first. We'll draw Kiro out of his apartment and the girl will be left alone. While he's gone we'll send a group to find her and bring her out. We'll get the client to be a part of that group. We discussed the payment plan already, and have everything set up. All you need to do is meet him at the complex at collect the money; easy enough?" Misa nodded, munching on the salad she had just received. Light took a sip of his drink.

"Do you have a day yet? Misa wants to know so she can clear her schedule. She doesn't want to have to model when Light-kun needs her most!" Misa proclaimed to herself, a look of pure determination set on her face.

"Not yet. If everything goes according to plan I'll take you out for dinner, no business talk at all."

"A date? Light-kun is the best!" Misa barely contained a squeal that was pushing to escape. For that Light was grateful. They didn't need a repeat of last time.

Secluded away in his room, Light took the liberty to write. He enjoyed writing and he had no mind to accept another job so far into the current one. Glancing away from his work he spared the outside world a glance. A woman walking her canine companion was sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled; he found the steady rhythm of her breaths almost methodical. Shaking out of his trance, he went back to writing.

_It is easy to draw out a suspect when you know who or what they cherish. It is a programmed part of the human mind to feel such things, though not all humans connect with that part of themselves. While others take to calling them monsters I feel they are the truly lucky people of this world. They are assumed to have no attachments to anyone, human or not. A small portion of these people are masters at hiding their true selves. They are not monsters, just humans adapted to being alone. I can only hope to meet one of these people in my lifetime, and I think I know exactly who to try to meet._

_ His name is L; or rather that is his alias. Or is it? I have spent hours searching for more information on the man. Most of the information I have found has been false or entirely fictional. Surprising-or not, the people that are aware of his existence view him as a hero. That is quite a few people. _

_ L is not what people think. He is one of those monsters that lack emotional attachments. I have found that he really only cares for one person. His name is Watari but I am almost certain that is an alias as well. He is as elusive as L himself, rarely appearing before anyone not involved in law enforcement. _

_ L. I have asked many officers, under the guise of Kira, who he was. They knew nothing. The reason: no one has actually met him. They have only talked to his letter or Watari. It's quite concerning how little is actually known about him. I'm hoping to grab his attention one of these days, but my work seems fruitless. I was hoping for much better results. _

Light was interrupted in his writing by his cell phone. It was a text from Misa, again.

_Light r u ok? Cause u never txted me bac. _Ignoring the girl's use of text language, he quickly sent a reply hoping it would shut her up, even if for a little.

_**I am fine Misa, thank you for your concern. I am just tired. I'm about to call Hei.**_

Light was not an idiot. If anyone with half a brain took the Kira case-his case, he knew they would eventually suspect someone from the police force. Eventually when they all would pass the interrogations the suspicion would be focused on members of their households. He kept his texts short and to the point, not saying anything that could ever be accounted for as suspicious. After all, it was normal for teens to call their friends. If he used that as a disguise to talk about business plans no one would look into it.

_Ok ttyl 3_

Light deleted the text with a sigh. He figured she was talking how most teens did when speaking to their boyfriend. It would have been a good cover if not for the fact Misa thought it to be real.

True to his word Light really did contact Hei. He sent him a quick message asking about his job and was surprised to find how fast he responded.

_We found a girl. Not sure if she's the one you're looking for though. There are a lot of… pictures of different girls. Some of them are just head shots. I mean that literally too. They are just heads; the bodies seem to be missing. _

_ So when do you want to send the 'recon' team in? He denies being involved in any of their deaths. I bet if you dug up his back yard you'd find all the bodies and maybe even their heads. It would be a great game of connect the dots, just with the bodies, don't you think? _

_ That was a little graphic wasn't it? Well, you know me. I can't help but feel that… loose appendages would be fun to play with. Especially after I lost my finger, ne? Ha, as if! I still have all eight finger thank-you-very-much. I didn't appreciate your joke the other day. One of these days I'll get back at you Kira!_

_-Inoue_

Light was silent for a few moments. He couldn't believe it, the man helping the police was a murder? Even he hadn't seen that coming, though he suspected he should have. Never underestimate the enemy, no matter how small and insignificant they appear on the outside. He himself was living proof to that theory.

_**Inoue, I can't say I saw this one coming! It's marvelous how the human mind works, isn't it? Kiro has a strong feeling against prostitution and all its forms yet tolerates murder, and even commits the act himself! A very intriguing case this is turning into. It's almost a pity you have to kill him before anyone had the opportunity to question him on his actions. Though never mind that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to change my plans. I can't take the risk that the clients daughter is still alive just to be slaughtered before we can recover her. That would be an unfortunate loss in funds for me. We must act tomorrow. If you are willing to employ help, reply to this immediately. That means now, Inoue. **_

_**-Kira**_

Light didn't have to wait long for a response. He could tell Inoue had rushed to get the message to him, probably calling his head immediately.

_Alright Kira, boss says he'll give any man power necessary. He wants to know the plan first. _

He figured now was the best time to call Misa. On the rare occasion she actually helped him out with clients he liked her to hear everything he was planning.

"Misa-Misa's manager speaking," Light almost hung up when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone wasn't Misa. Refraining from doing so he quickly muttered a reply.

"This is Misa's boyfriend; I was wondering when she would be available to talk to?"

"Oh of course, Misa has your name programmed in differently today Light-san," Light held in a scoff, waiting for the man to continue talking. "She is currently speaking to a potential client; she'll be done very soon. Would you like me to tell her to call you back?"

"Just tell her to come over to my place when she's done." Light requested, hanging up before he got a response.

_**I've been thinking the best way to go into this where everyone comes out happy, or at least with the requested items. You need to lure Kiro away immediately. He's in the Yakuza, call a fake meeting. Send people in to collect the girl. I'll contact my client to see that he is there for her extraction. This must be done correctly so false ideals are not formulated. You must wear gloves; anyone that will be in the vicinity needs to be wearing a pair. Tell them to comb through their hair before reaching the scene. We don't want to leave any unnecessary DNA samples behind. If they are not careful enough it may look that they killed Kiro and the girls. That shouldn't be on my priority list normally, but the police will be prejudice when it comes to this. They think Kiro is a trusted informant working for them so they will assume he is being framed for the murders. If you are there Inoue, be careful. Don't be seen, the police are already suspicious of you. Oh look, free information. Be grateful I decided to let you know. **_

_** Anyway, if all goes well and the girl is the one we want, you can dispose of Kiro however you please. If it is not, I ask you interrogate him for the information. Don't put too much energy into it. If I must I will rely on the police to give me my desired answer. Oh, and I am calling the police after the whole things is followed through. You shouldn't be in any trouble if you follow my requests.**_

_**-Kira**_

After pressing send, Light decided to wait for Misa. Glancing outside he noticed the woman from earlier was still there smoking away. He wondered how many of those she had smoked in the past hour.

Misa arrived minutes later, out of breath from rushing over to his house. He gave her a small smile, and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Plans have changed, I'm afraid. It appears Kiro is actually a serial killer, or something along the lines of insane." Light continued filling her in hushed voices lest his parents or sister happened to wander by.

"What?" Misa's shrill voice was cut off when Light covered it with his hand. He fixated her with a small warning glare. She was effectively silenced though she was slightly hurt that Light had pointed his anger at her.

"You _have_ to be quiet. This is the single biggest case I've had since Penber! I can't let my parents hear, okay?" She nodded shakily behind his hand. He removed it quickly, giving her a fake apologetic look. "I apologize, I didn't know how else to get you to talk softer," He explained, allowing an ounce of guilt creep in his eyes. It was purely for show. Without Misa he would have to find another girl that would be completely loyal to him, and only him. He was far too familiar with clients who had been betrayed by friends and relatives, even their own parents. He had only invested in such a risk to even get an assistant when he started getting more difficult requests from clients. He knew then that his identity as Kira had to remain a secret. He was beginning to piss a lot of people off. After all, he was playing his own team. In doing so he was angering both sides of the 'war'.

"It's okay Light; I know how important this is to you!" Misa proclaimed it to him softly, giving him a bright smile. He hid his irritation, granting her the satisfaction of knowing she had pleased him. He kissed her cheek softly, feeling disgusted with himself as he pulled away. Misa's eyes brightened even more and Light knew he would have his assistant around for a while. He wondered what she would do if he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"As I was saying, the plans had to be changed. There is a chance that he hasn't killed the client's daughter yet, and we can't risk the chances of him killing her too. As soon as Inoue gets the team together the plan will be put in place today. I myself will be going with you, although I will be keeping a distance. Inoue and I will communicate through your phone, please wear a different disguise today? We don't need him getting too used to you. I need to email the client, please relax Misa."

Light turned his attention away from Misa. Logging into his email, he began writing his message to Toga.

_**Kiro has been found. Bring the 40,000 yen. I am hopeful that your daughter is the girl we know he has in his apartment. Leave for it right now, the address is AP 21 on Mori Road. My assistant will tell you everything when you get there.**_

_**-Kira**_

Light quickly logged out, closing his laptop.

"Alright, let's go Misa."

"Misora-san I assume?" Light's voice was transmitted through Misa's phone, greeting the man.

"You assume correctly." Toga Misora was a gruff man with a deep voice. Light hadn't got that impression from the emails. He seemed like the type of man to take things into his own hands instead of requesting help.

"The team should be here in a matter of minutes, I believe you should not be in that group." If Toga was surprised by the statement he didn't show it, indifferently nodding his head with Light's words. Light was beginning to become amused by the man's moods. Via email he had portrayed the frantic type, not calm and collected.

Light was right, ten minutes later the small group Inoue had rounded up arrived. Donning the requested gloves, they appeared out of place. Dressed up nicely, Light almost rolled his eyes. The suits and slicked back hair were useless for their current mission.

"Inoue, did you explain the plan?" Inoue jumped at the clearly male voice come out of nowhere but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm not about to send my men in clueless. Kiro is currently at the 'meeting' with the head and a few others. He probably thinks they're going on a last minute job." Light made a sound of agreement, watching intently from a bench a few hundred feet away.

"Get in there, get the girl, and leave. Do not stay to glimpse around the apartment, okay?"

The men in the group all grumbled a yes sir before heading to the desired destination. Inoue took the phone from Misa when she moved to follow them.

"I'll get it back to you in one piece, Missy." She said nothing, only nodded. She knew better then to speak. Light himself was using a voice masker through his own phone.

"I want you to tell me everything you see while the men go get the girl. Document the entire house; I want details on normal household items as well." Inoue, used to such attitudes from the boy said nothing against it.

"Alright, when you enter the home there is a small shelf with some food and kitchen utensils. The kitchen is to the right; that's the end of the house on the right side it appears." As Inoue continued his description of the house, Light listened intently. Kiro seemed to have the correct things for a normal citizen, nothing that would make you believe he was a serial killer. He did not have an extensive amount of knives and owned no swords. In fact, Kiro was mister normal.

He came to the conclusion that either Kiro was innocent of the killing and Inoue was just pulling his leg, or he was a master at hiding his obsession.

"They found the girl! She's alive and appears to be in good shape." The voice of one of the men brought Inoue's and Light's attention to the girl.

"Bring her out immediately," Light demanded. He heard the faint rustling from the other end of the call and watched as the girl made an appearance. He was fairly surprised to find she appeared unharmed as she ran to meet her father. With the job done, Light hung up. Misa knew what to do. She took the envelope offered to her, walking away in the opposite direction of Light's location. After all, he had trained her well.

Light lazily counted through the money, bored as to what to do now that the job was done. Interrogating Kiro Momota proved to be useless, even torture gained little results. He had remembered the whole thing; it was fresh in his mind. He could not be present for the whole thing, but he could hear the man's screams through Misa's phone. She would get a new number tomorrow as it would be no longer useful.

_ "I never suspected you would be the one to betray us, Kiro. If anything I thought you would be too… afraid to even think of doing a thing, what changed? You don't appear to be as spineless as before." Light could not distinguish the voice; he assumed it was one of the higher up. He rarely had the opportunity to work with one of them. He was only slightly surprised when Kiro let out a cackle. He had been deemed insane by Light the minute he learned the man was into decapitation. And not only that, he seemed to get away with it, right under the police's noses! If not for the fact Light detested killers he would have been impressed. _

_ "Why thank you! I must tell you that you should give up, interrogating me that it. I won't say one fucking thing and there is nothing you can do to me that will make me talk." _

_ Light heard a loud yell from Kiro and heavy panting followed. _

_ "You are going to say something. Every time you don't answer a question you will lose another finger. Do you understand?" Light felt a jolt of excitement; the interrogator knew what he was doing. _

_ "Ha, like that will get me to talk. I know you will kill me, why should I help you?" _

_ "The pain will end. It will be quick, and style of death you wish even. After all, you seem so… interested in decapitation, are you not?" The interrogator was playing with Kiro's mind, making him think of things he liked in hopes he would talk. Light doubted that would work. _

_ "How right you are! Did you know it's pretty hard to get a clean cut! I don't think decapitation would be a nice way to die, especially if someone messes it up! I, however, have had multiple chances to try! Have you ever practiced before?" _

_ "This isn't a friendly discussion. You answer our questions and you die quick. If we run out of finger… well there are other parts that can be severed afterwards." The threat wasn't empty by any means but it didn't intimidate Kiro in the least. In fact, he seemed to perk up at the thought. _

_ "Oh really; I wonder what else you have planned for me!"It was clear that interrogation would be useless. He could hear the man's screams, he wondered what the cut off this time. _

_ "Inoue, that is all. Proceed to do what you like; he won't speak no matter the bait. Goodbye, I hope to do business with you again!" _

Light relaxed in his bed, his notebook in his hands. In it was all that he had recorded of the man named L; the famous detective the earned the respect of millions. Scoffing, Light tucked the book in his hidden spot, out of view of prying eyes. Resting his head on his pillow, he forced his body to relax. He could feel the voice in him mind, wanting to say something spiteful to the teen. When the voice remained silent, Light drifted off into sleep. He could only hope the police call would go well tomorrow.

L surveyed his laptop screen, typing away furiously. The Neweve case was solving itself. There were only two suspects left in the case; Jerome had a 57.45 percent chance of being his suspect, Viviane the leftover 42.55. Both had feasible alibis but either of them could be easily dissolved.

"L, your cake." Watari had knocked on the door, letting himself in. L fixed his gaze on the aging man, his black eyes emotionless. The cake was vanilla with a strawberry, delicious. Watari handed the cake to the detective, and L nodded his thanks.

"How is the case?"

"Oh, quite well; I should have it solved in a matter of hours." L said with a mouthful of desert. He offered no other description and Watari didn't ask for one. L was used to working alone and he wasn't about to divulge the whole thing to his caretaker.

"That's wonderful. Are you ready to start searching for another case then?" L knew he should have said yes when asked. But something held him back. Despite his yearning to serve justice to those who deserved it, something was in the fore front of his mind. Or rather someone and that someone was Kira. Kira was the mystery informant that was known to get his job done fast and quickly. He wasn't sure if Kira was more than an informant, it was quite possible he was also an assassin. The Naomi Misora case was still a mystery, one that would never be solved unless Kira was brought in and told them exactly what he did.

L finished his cake with a sigh, handing his plate to the ever patient Watari.

"No, keep me open for awhile. I will be doing more extensive research on Kira." L didn't need to be good at socialization to see Watari's doubt hidden beneath his kind gaze. L chose to ignore it, taking the time to lick off each finger with a 'plop' before continuing work.

"Alright L, if you are sure." Watari left the room. L pushed any thoughts of Kira out of his mind, once again refocusing on the case at hand. There would be plenty of time for him later, for now he had to appease Watari's wishes and finish the case.

Three hours later L would find himself searching for Kira anywhere he had access to and was not surprise one bit with how many hits he got. 267.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, if you have any questions do not refrain from asking. I hope you enjoyed! Any spelling mistakes? Feel free to point them out.

-Crown The Empire


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. Hopefully i'll update again next week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, only any OC's that happen to appear. And the plot line.

**Pages: 4**

**Words: 1,664**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bundled up tightly in his gray sweatshirt, Light neared the police station at a leisurely pace. He was not stupid, far from it. He knew that there were multiple cameras set up all around the block. One pointed at the door, another towards the alley that led to back doors, and more scattered throughout the many businesses that surrounded it.

In fact, if he had to call anyone stupid, he would have given the name to the people that designed the camera set up. He had never seen a less than adequate design for any business, let alone a police station. He wondered if there was even a point to go to these criminology schools if they didn't even teach them to set up _cameras_.

They did not overlap each other. Where one ended, another would take its place a few feet down the road. Plenty of blind spots to utilize, and it would be easy enough to blend in with the crowd. His entrance route sorted out, now all he needed was an escape route. It could be easily set, he would call in a favor and get s distraction and sneak out while the police force was distracted. Simple enough. Satisfied with the plan he had come up with he began his trek back home.

oOo

Light was feeling daring. Calling the client, or in this case the accomplice, was not something he normally partook in. Being so careful all the time was constricting and for once in his life he just wanted to be free of the meticulous calculations. Of course he would not be careless. He was not through with his game just yet.

"_Hello?" _The number Light had dialed answered immediately.

"Otado, I'd like to call in my favor now." Light knew Otado knew exactly who he was. The man was not known as a giving man, only one who… _took_.

_"How may I be of assistance?"_

oOo

When Tuesday morning rolled around, he was only slightly apprehensive. He knew logically it would not help him to worry, if anything make it worse, but the human mind was never completely logical. Light had perfected his mask, but even with the mask the basic human emotions always made an appearance.

In truth, Light couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. And even his very nervousness was nothing more than a light tinge that shot through him every once in a while. He had never experienced the 'butterfly' affect, but he also knew there was always firsts for everything. He just hoped today wouldn't be the time for his discovery.

_"Are you going soft?" _An inquisitive voice questioned him. He gave it no answer, only proceeded to prepare for class.

_"Why do you never answer me? I thought we were friends?" _Of course, the insistent babblings and cackling that always invaded his mind calmed him down slightly. He supposed it was because it had always been there where other aspects of his life had been lacking. He relied on it, more then he knew he should.

_"Oh, dear, you __**always **__make me feel special." _The stressed _always _would have bothered him before, but now he was used to the voice's raspy taunts. It reminded him of a sarcastic friend that was always offering their input. Except it didn't exist. And he had never had a friend, sarcastic or not.

As opposed to its normal response to his thoughts, it remained quiet. He could almost feel it there, hanging in his mind for a moment more before seemingly drifting away. Letting out a small sigh of relief he began his route to school.

oOo

Last class of the school day, Light was in literature. Not sparing the teacher a glance, he began to think of the possibilities of the day's planned fun. Sure, this was all just a game to mess with the police, but his life, his freedom was on the line. He could not afford to make mistakes to please his increasingly dangerous adrenaline rush addiction. He almost smiled when he thought of calling himself an adrenaline junkie.

"—Report due Friday, follow the normal guidelines." Light realized the teacher was assigning something a little too late, only catching the end of his sentence. He supposed this was just another zero for his long list of low grades. At least he had a viable excuse this time.

The bell rung loudly and he hurried to gather his things. Rushing out the door he started his fast pace home. When he arrived, he dropped everything off, grabbing his personal cell phone, and writing a quick note with an excuse for his impending absence. He knew his mother wouldn't care even if he didn't write the note, but he felt obligated to let his sister know he was okay. Checking the clock that hung on the wall, he let himself give a small smile. Phase One was officially in commencement.

oOo

Slipping into the police station was an easy task. Donning an old sweatshirt he would throw away later, as well as a disposable mask, he would not leave any connections to himself during Phase One.

Surveying the area for any stray officers hiding at the front desk, he found none. His confidence rose, and he slowly approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman didn't look up or she would have noticed the blue mask that hid his face.

"I have information for the task force." Speaking in a lowered voice she finally took the time to look up. Her dark eyes widened in shock. He saw her reaching for a button that would alert any officer in the building of her predicament.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Light paused, watching intently as she stalled for a moment. She turned her eyes back to him and began to not-too-subtly study his person for a hidden weapon.

"What do you want?" Light couldn't contain the scoff that escaped his lips.

"I just told you, I am simply doing my duties as a civil citizen by giving some information I have come across." Although the woman was scared, she was also instinctually respectful of the man. He oozed a demanding, confident aura that captivated her. Nodding her head slightly to his statement, she pulled out a piece of paper.

Smiling at her acceptance, Light waved away her paper. He was not idiotic enough to sit there and give her details of the whole case. Setting down a note card gently on the front desk, he quickly shoved his gloved hands back into his pockets.

Letting a fake smile show through, one she could barely see through the thin mouth hole, Light turned. In the corner of his eyes he could see her reaching for the card, as well as the emergency button. Stupid woman. Sighing, he pulled out his phone. Dialing the number, the other man picked up immediately.

"I hope you're ready." Light hung up then. Turning slightly, he watched as police officers flooded into the room. The door already open, Light was ready to go in a moment's notice. There were three of them, all reaching for their guns, watching him warily. The youngest of the group headed to the clerk at the front desk, murmuring questions to her.

Smirking at the guns aimed at him, he held his hands up in surrender—the signal. A shot rang through the building, landing innocently next to the clerk's head.

Light laughed as the officers, not the brightest bunch, aimed their guns elsewhere. Not wanting to be there when more, senior officers arrived, he pushed the door open. Scrambling out the door as another bullet was used as a distraction he sped away. Laughing the whole way, he disposed of the evidence, earning himself a few odd looks from an elderly couple. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

oOo

Watari knocked lightly on L's door before entering. Holding a message from the newly formed KIT*. He had debated giving it to L or not. Knowing that it wasn't his right to shelter the young man from the dangers of the job, he eventually came to his decision. He really hoped it was the right one.

"L, I have a request for your assistance." L didn't answer him, merely stared at him with his dark eyes. The bags under his eyes had become slightly more apparent and his hair was greasy. Sighing, Watari placed the message on the table.

Picking up the paper with two fingers, he awkwardly read the message the request. Eyes wide, he raked of the words over and over, trying to grasp something he couldn't quite reach.

_L,_

_ As much as it burdens me to say, we require your help. We heard from one of the field agents that you were interested in Kira, and this seems like the best possibility to capture him. Attached to this is a copy of information he left behind, all in riddles, on a case we were recently brought into. He delivered it himself, in person, and walked out like it was a joke, a game to him. We need your help, please consider this. _

_ Chief Yagami_

L hastily tore off the note, scanning through the papers until he found the one he wanted. Once again burying himself in the mystery that was Kira, he became more and more enthralled with the criminal.

_** Capturing the hearts of young maidens, Crossroads, the lying moon, took from them something they could not get back. The Justice will understand, and the severed will be whole. The killer is waiting. **_

Rereading the message, L already figured out a few things from the riddle. Some parts were blatantly obvious; it was embarrassing the task force didn't decode anything.

"Watari, get me through to this task force. And book us a flight to Japan. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

L, after all, was never wrong.

* * *

**KIT-** Kira Investigation Team

The riddle, if you don't understand it, will be picked apart by L next chapter. So no worries there.

A quick thank you to all my reviewers: **Matchet Hatchet, Hazelrink, I0AM0DELETED0, wing fire 24, Chellyisback, bloodrippedcupcake, Sae Ayameko, OwlishEyesAndAvidQuill, cathat77, reminiscent-afterthought, dolelle, Cael and Taiyo, Dark-Kumineko. Picas Lei-Fur. **Thank you for all your kind words.


End file.
